


Play It For Me

by TheDragon42



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: DJs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, post blackwatch but pre game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragon42/pseuds/TheDragon42
Summary: Newbie DJ Roxy is scoping out her competition and finds herself backstage at one of Lucio's events! After being somewhat adopted by Overwatch, who knows what will happen...?





	Play It For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know in the comments is anyone is OOC! I've tried my best but man... this is hard to write XP

The music beats fill Roxy’s body as she sways to the soft-yet-compelling music coming from the DJ stand. She’s scoping out local DJ competition as she wants to release her first album soon. Her primary target, Lúcio Correia dos Santos. She’s only been to one of his shows before, but she immediately felt the famed healing powers of his songs.  
Suddenly, someone bumps into her, pulling her back into reality,  
“Sorry hun, you ok?” Says a gruff Texan accent,  
“I-uh…” She mumbles before looking up to see a tall man in front of her, cigar between his lips, “I’m good thanks.” She puts on her show smile, and the man relaxes a bit,  
“M’names Jesse. Jesse McCree.” He sits down next to Roxy, belt buckle shining in the fluorescent lighting.  
“BAMF… What’s that stand for?” She asks,  
“Bad Ass Mother Fucker.” He grins, drawing out each word before beckoning the bartender over and ordering a whiskey.  
“Hmmm… I feel like I know you…” Roxy muses, rubbing her chin for emphasis.  
“Well, I worked for Overwatch a while back…” He mumbles into his glass before downing the whole drink.  
“Oh! I’m sorry they broke up… you keep in contact still?” Roxy says before ordering a lemonade. Despite legally being able to drink, she still stays away from alcohol when she can.  
“Nah… They kinda ditched me after the whole Blackwatch scandal.” He says, turning to face her in earnest. His face is lined with something other than age, and he’s definitely been out in the sun a lot. His brown hair is shaggy and long, his beard untamed and scraggly.  
“Oh I’m sorry.”  
After they finish their drinks, McCree invites her to a room they have in the back. Unsure at first, she declines, but he assures her he’s not going to do anything. She eventually agrees and follows him up a flight of stairs, through a corridor, up another flight of stairs, and they find themselves facing a door labelled “VIP”.  
“Are you sure we should be here?” Roxy asks, unsure if she should even be at this club.   
“Don’t worry my mates and I are always VIPs.” He reassures her and pushes opens the door to yells of “MCCREE!” and “HEYYY!!” before a small girl crash tackles him.   
“Woah, calm down I was only gone for like, 20 minutes.” He says, taking off his hate and resting it on the hatstand.  
“I know, but I missed youuuuu…” The girl pouts before looking at Roxy, “Who’s this?”  
“I’m… uh, Roxy.” Roxy says, extending her hand. The girl grabs it and instead of shaking it Roxy is dragged through the corridor and almost thrown onto a couch between another girl with short hair and another woman with… blue skin… what?  
“Hey love! I’m Tracer, but you can call me Lena.” Says the girl with the short hair.  
“Roxy, good to meet you.” Roxy says before turning to the blue-skinned lady, “and you are?”  
“Amélie.” Her voice cold and selfish.  
“I’m Hana!” Says the girl who dragged her in the door. Roxy sees various other people standing vaguely around the room, all in causal jeans and shirts.  
“Who are all of you?”  
“We have me, Lena, Amélie, Sombra, Jamie, Jesse, Hanzo, Genji, Gabe, and Mei.” Says Hana, pointing to the various people around the room.  
“Nice to meet you all, I guess. I didn’t really think I’d end up in this situation tonight.” Roxy laughs a little uncomfortably before the door swings open and Hana jumps up again.  
“Lúcio! How was the show?” Wait… Lúcio? The Lúcio? Her primary target in her DJ journey?  
Lúcio Correia dos Santos. The Brazilian DJ who sprung out of nowhere during the Vishkar invasion with tech that can heal people with music. He skates through the door, his brown skin shining with sweat, his dreads hanging loosely around his shoulders. One eyebrow lifts as he sees me sitting between Amélie and Lena.  
“Who’s this?” He asks before skating over and sitting opposite Roxy.   
“Roxy...” She looks down, blushing before her idol as he casually sits in front of her.  
“Good to meet you! How did you get in here though...?” He muses,  
“I brought her up here after she asked about Overwatch. I thought she might want to see who’s left.” Says McCree, before Roxy can screw anything up.  
“Ah. Well, here’s who’s left I guess.” Lúcio gestures to the people idling behind him before reaching under the coffee table and magically grabbing a cold beer. Obviously noticing Roxy’s confused expression, he says,  
“There’s a cooler under the table, which means maximum alcohol with minimum effort.”  
“Huh. Smart.”  
After a while Roxy has settled in and had managed somehow to be added to the group chat. After being swarmed with automated welcome messages, she saw the rest of the Overwatch members were in the chat, not just those in the room around her. Jesse has gotten sufficiently drunk at this point and is hoarsely singing ‘Shake It Off’ with Lúcio and Genji. The cyborg had a surprisingly good voice, if somewhat muffled by his mask.  
Lena, Amélie and Sombra were all lounging on top of one another on the couch, with Hana flopped on the floor, groaning from too much sugar.  
“It’s not my fault they had free chocolate!” She mumbles before rolling over and clutching her stomach.  
“I think it’s all time we went home.” Declares Lúcio after sitting Jesse down in his drunken haze.  
“I-uh… don’t have any money for a bus…” Says Roxy, looking at her feet in shame.  
“It’s ok, I’ll drive ya luv.” Says Lena, “where abouts do ya live?”  
“I’m actually uh… staying in a hotel at the moment. I’m kinda… on the move.” Roxy continues to mumble downwards.  
“Oh! You can stay with me and Emily if you want luv, we have a spare room, and it’d save you some money too!” Says Lena, concern crossing her face.  
“Oh, are you sure?” Roxy picks at a fingernail, looking up at Lena and the others who are all nodding approvingly.  
“Yea luv, I wouldn’t joke about that! You’re our buddy now, we gotta take care of ya!” Lena says with a huge grin.


End file.
